


Fúmame (hasta que me consuma)

by aribakemono



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aribakemono/pseuds/aribakemono
Summary: No es adicto, es solo que a veces necesita relajarse.
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han
Kudos: 2





	Fúmame (hasta que me consuma)

Minseok se lo encuentra así, entre la bruma que crea el humo: sentado en el suelo, la espalda apoyada en su cama. La camisa medio abierta, el pantalón desabrochado, el canuto entre sus labios, una gotita de sudor dibujando un caminito mojado por su pecho, su vientre, perdiéndose en el ombligo.  
  
Lo supieron desde el principio, él, Wufan y Yixing, porque el olor dulce se le pega a la ropa, a la cama, a la habitación. Se le ve en los ojos, a veces dilatados; en las acciones, como distraído, incapaz de concentrarse, en otro mundo. Minseok le ha visto volver tambaleándose a las tantas de la noche, arrastrando consigo el consabido olor a marihuana.  
  
(Ha oído cómo Wufan y Yixing se levantan y le discuten en voz baja, en un mandarín vertiginoso que, según capta Minseok, marea aún más a Luhan.  
  
Zitao aprieta el abrazo con el que tiene sujeto al mayor, como si pudiera escucharlos en sueños).  
  
Pero es la primera vez que le pilla.  
  
Lo tiene todo cerrado, el olor a maría se concentra en la habitación y a Minseok le da vueltas la cabeza nada más entrar. Quiere enfadarse. Quiere levantarse decirle que se está estropeando la vida, que es cantante, por el amor de Dios, el mundo espera que sea un modelo a seguir y no esto, que si necesita relajarse le tiene a él, que puede hacer con Minseok lo que quiera, pero que lo deje.  
  
De verdad, quiere hacerlo.  
  
Abre la boca, un rápido y pequeño discurso formándose en la cabeza a pesar del martilleo constante en la nuca, la nube de ideas por el mareo, pero las palabras se disuelven en el olor del canuto como si fueran humo.  
  
No puede hacer nada más que seguir con la mirada cómo la mano de Luhan se toca el muslo, juega a desaparecer bajo sus pantalones, bajo los calzoncillos. Se toca con los ojos cerrados ( _las pestañas inmensas, larguísimas e infinitas y el pelo acariciándoselas y cómo desearía Minseok ser esa mano, joder, esa mano que se mueve y cómo desearía ser el que se esconde tras esos párpados, en los pensamientos de Luhan. ¿En quién piensa cuando se masturba?_ ) y fuma entre suspiro y suspiro.  
  
Luhan nota su presencia al cabo de un rato.  
  
—Cierra la puerta, Minseok —susurra, la voz ligeramente ronca, desgastada. Probablemente es la marihuana la que le resta la importancia al hecho de que se estaba masturbando delante de su amigo, porque Luhan, al contrario que Minseok, no parece afectado por la interrupción.  
  
El mayor obedece, aunque el sonrojo por la vergüenza de ser pillado mirándole es evidente, no sabe si es porque la droga le está haciendo efecto ya o porque Luhan le atraviesa con esa vidriosa mirada, lejana y oscura, como si estuviera decidiendo algo. Su mano sigue inmóvil dentro de su ropa interior, hasta que se digna a hablar.  
  
—Ven.  
  
Luhan saca la mano de sus pantalones y la coloca en el suelo, a su lado, muy cerca de su cuerpo, señalando dónde quiere que esté. Minseok se sienta ahí, justo ahí donde tenía la mano ( _se prohíbe pensar en cómo le gustaría estar en ese otro sitio, bajo los pantalones_ ). Sigue mareado por el intenso olor que le rodea, le duele la cabeza cuando se deja caer en el suelo. El cuerpo de Luhan desprende un calor intenso, arde como el canuto que se consume en su boca, y Minseok se siente incómodo cuando nota el cosquilleo en el estómago, los nervios.  
  
Luhan se acerca un poquito más.  
  
—Lu… —empieza a decir, la voz pequeñita, temblorosa.  
  
—Shh.  
  
 _No hables, no lo hagas más difícil_ , es lo que escucha Minseok, aunque el menor no haya hecho más que mandarle a callar. Quiere preguntarle qué ocurre, pero.  
  
Luhan le pega la boca en la oreja, Minseok tiembla ante el roce de sus labios. Su aliento húmedo le hace cosquillas, y nota el pecho sudado de Luhan contra su brazo. No es culpa suya si en su mente se infecta de imágenes ( _como que Luhan se levanta y se sienta sobre él, se mueve como un balancín rozando sus entrepiernas mientras sonríe, hijo de… y le mete la lengua hasta la campanilla, abarcándole el cuerpo y el alma y el cerebro_ ). Imágenes que tiene que desechar y apartar a un rincón de su cabeza porque no es ni el momento, ni el lugar ( _porque se le seca la garganta y Luhan le está besando por debajo de la oreja, le lame el cuello y toda la sangre se le acumula en… no, no, no, ahora no_ ), ni sabe si este acercamiento es por la droga o porque Luhan es Luhan y Minseok es Minseok y Luhan quiere y Minseok, también.  
  
Está procesando (de nuevo) lo que quiere decirle, reorganizar las palabras en esa nube confusa de ideas que dan vueltas y vueltas, pero Luhan es más rápido.  
  
—Ten —le murmura Luhan al oído, le pone su canuto entre los labios sin compasión, sin pedir permiso, rozándoselos con los dedos.  
  
No quiere, no quiere, no quiere hacerlo ( _nota que se le llenan los pulmones, el cuerpo entero, de droga y de Luhan, y se infecta y quiere más, quiere más del menor, le quiere dentro como la marihuana, le quiere recorriéndole el cuerpo y que le envuelva y por todas partes_ ). Debería escupirlo y gritarle que es un imbécil y salir de esa habitación y quizás obligar al menor a irse con él, pero no puede: Luhan le sigue respirando en el oído, la mano que le ha dejado el canuto ahora dibuja círculos en su pecho, jugando con el botón de la camisa. El dolor de cabeza, que empieza a desvanecerse y confundirse con una oleada de paz.  
  
—Espira, Minseok. —Luhan le besa el cartílago de la oreja y luego arrastra sus labios hasta las mejillas, le vuelve a besar—Tranquilo.  
  
El susodicho obedece, se destensa cuando el aliento de Luhan le quema el pómulo, cuando su mano le recorre el pecho ( _¿cuándo le ha abierto la camisa?_ ), arriba y abajo, haciéndole tan consciente de su propio cuerpo que _algo allí abajo palpita_ , le recorre un calambre por toda la espina dorsal que le hace suspirar. Hace mucho, mucho tiempo que Luhan no le llama otra cosa que no sea 'Baozi', y echaba de menos su nombre en sus labios. (Porque lo dice alargando mucho las sílabas, casi deseando que no se acabe, acentuando mucho el ‘min’ y con los labios abiertos, _besables_ , cuando pronuncia una exagerada ‘o’ que se come el final, haciendo que el sonido gutural parezca un suspiro, _un jadeo_ ).  
  
Minseok tose un poco y la cabeza le da aún más vueltas. Se asusta cuando siente que empieza a perder el control de sus pensamientos. ( _Imágenes de Luhan bajo su cuerpo, suplicando, maullando su nombre, desesperado, ‘te necesito’. Flashes de Luhan sobre él, piel contra piel, dentro, más adentro de lo que jamás podría haber imaginado. No puede pararlas_ ). Se remueve, quiere salir de ahí antes de cometer alguna locura y buscar aire fresco, pero la mano de Luhan le acaricia y su boca le besa el cuello.  
  
—Despacio, Minseok. —le quita el canuto y se lo lleva a la boca, fumando un poco.  
  
 _Beso indirecto_ , piensa el mayor, incapaz de quitarle los ojos de encima. Se nota caliente, la mano de Luhan en su cinturón ( _en el cinturón, por el amor de Dios_ ), le mira directamente a los ojos mientras retiene el humo en la boca. _Tiene hambre_.  
  
Luhan le besa antes de tener tiempo a ponerse nervioso, y espira todo el humo dentro de él. Se puede morir ahí mismo, entre el calor y la droga en su cuerpo. Siente cómo le sube, cómo le afecta la mente, cómo Luhan se deja caer y le besa todo el cuello, cómo le lame y le muerde y la mano que estaba en el cinturón le rodea el cuerpo y ahora es todo, todo Luhan y la maría, _ellos_ y es demasiado, no puede resistirse.  
  
—Tienes que hacerlo despacio —sonríe, la mirada cristalizada, depredadora, justo a su altura. Luhan mueve las caderas, apretándose contra él como si se lo estuviera follando y Minseok lucha por no gemir como un perro moribundo—Con cuidado. —murmura sobre sus labios. No es un beso con lengua, sino que Luhan aprieta su boca contra la suya, arrebatándole oxígeno y _ofreciéndole_ un fuerte sabor a menta y a él mismo.  
  
Minseok tose, falto de oxígeno, las mejillas sonrojadas, quiere _más, más, más_ , y Luhan empieza a moverse de nuevo sobre él. Gime, esta vez no puede controlarse. Lo nota todo (la dura fricción contra Luhan, el botón de su pantalón, desabrochado, acariciándole el ombligo; la mano del menor aferrándose a su pelo, fuerte, haciéndole daño; el humo del canuto, aún en la otra mano, envolviéndolos; la dureza fría del suelo contra su culo. _Dios_ , puede oír incluso el ruido seco que hacen sus cuerpos en cada estocada, la respiración entrecortada del chino), como si su cuerpo fuera de pronto hipersensible, como si sus sentidos estuvieran amplificados.  
  
Ahora entiende a Luhan: es adictivo, necesita más.  
  
—Luhan… —no reconoce su propia voz, suena entrecortada, como una vieja radio que intenta captar una señal que ya no existe.  
  
Se ríe. El menor le clava contra el suelo y la cama, apoyando todo su peso contra él en un último movimiento de cadera hasta que Minseok siente que se va a correr en sus pantalones si no hace algo ya, y se ríe. Le da otra calada, rápida, antes de obligar al mayor a hacerlo también. Le dice _“fuma, Minseokie”. Fuma o haré que te corras sin haberte quitado la ropa_.  
  
Debería sentirse patético, pero ahora lo único que siente es Luhan por todas partes y las ansias palpitándole dentro de los pantalones y el sabor del menor en el porro, así que si fuma con más ganas de las que debería y lo relame un poco ( _lo suficiente hasta que el sabor del chino se le queda impregnado en la lengua_ ), no es culpa suya. Tiene los ojos cerrados mientras saborea el placer estallar en su interior, pero es consciente de la mirada de Luhan.  
  
De cómo le mira, hambriento, famélico como un caníbal. De que le ruge el estómago y lo que no es el estómago y hace soniditos con la garganta, _ronronea_. Hasta que le quita el canuto de la boca y Minseok se ve obligado a mirarle, a dejar que le atrape en sus redes y lo desnude y se lo coma, sin preámbulos.  
  
El menor lo apaga contra el suelo y dirige sus manos hacia los labios de Minseok. Éste no puede evitarlo, abrir la boca y sacar la lengua y chuparle un dedo, besárselo, bebérselo. Es irresistible, Luhan en la boca y entre sus piernas y contra su pecho y delante de su cara.  
  
Y, entonces, Luhan _gime_. Alto y claro, sin contenerse, como el cántico necesitado de un lobo a la luz de la luna, es el puto mejor sonido del mundo y con los efectos de la marihuana Minseok se siente como con súperpoderes porque lo oye todo, lo siente todo, lo _huele_ todo y la necesidad del menor no le pasa desapercibida (como la suya propia).  
  
—Fúmame como te lo fumas, Minseokie. —gime, mientras se aparta y se desabrocha los pantalones a trompicones, nervioso e impaciente, como Minseok jamás le ha visto ( _se aparta y el coreano no tarda en echar en falta su calor encima y alrededor, y se quejaría de no ser porque Luhan le ha dicho ‘fúmame’. Fúmame. Úsame y respírame y consúmeme hasta que se me olvide mi nombre, hasta que me tengas tan adentro y estés tan saturado de mí que no puedas dejar de pensar en tú y yo y nosotros, todos los días, todas las horas. Fúmame hasta que no puedas librarte de mí_ )—Como te fumas la maría, igual.  
  
Todas las células de su cuerpo están de acuerdo. Quiere hacerlo. _Tiene que_. Lo necesita como los vampiros necesitan la sangre, es la misma urgencia en el fondo del estómago, el mismo deseo, la misma _sed_. Si Luhan está hambriento por él, entonces Minseok está sediento de Luhan. Ni siquiera le permite quitarse los calzoncillos, quiere hacerlo él mismo, con sus propias manos. ( _Hay una vocecita que le dice que no lo haga, que esto puede destruirles, una vocecita que cada vez es más débil, como si la marihuana fuera cloroformo y la adormeciera. Luhan abre las piernas y se ofrece, se regala, repite ‘fúmame, fúmame’, Minseok ve el doloroso bulto que hay entre sus piernas y no puede resistirse, jamás podrá, está infectado_ ). Besa por encima de la tela, rozando poco pero lo suficiente como para que Luhan jadee y diga ‘por favor, por favor, Seokie, por favor’, y Minseok se encienda aún más.  
  
Cuando la tiene entre sus manos, _al fin_ , y Luhan se estremece porque el aire es frío y él está caliente, ardiendo, y palpita entre los dedos de Minseok.  
  
De pronto no sabe qué hacer, quiere hacer demasiadas cosas. Le ve sudado, la mirada perdida en una súplica eterna, los labios entreabiertos. No sabe de dónde sale pero le quiere aún peor, le quiere llorando, le quiere gritando, le quiere ver deshecho en su boca y debajo de su lengua. Quiere que Luhan no deje de repetir su nombre hasta que las sílabas pierdan sentido, hasta que el mundo le dé vueltas y la habitación deje de oler a marihuana y huela a ellos dos, solo a ellos dos, y se intoxiquen el uno del otro.  
  
Le besa. _Oh, Dios, besa la punta y decide dar círculos con la lengua_. Es la primera vez que besa _así_ a nadie, _su primer beso_. Luhan maldice y grita ‘¡joder!’ y le coge el pelo de la nuca con fuerza, como si el contacto entre su polla y la boca de Minseok fuera demasiado, como si no lo hubiera estado esperando.  
  
Minseok mueve la lengua en círculos y a lametones y dentro y fuera y _succiona_ como si le fuera la vida en ello. Besa la punta con suavidad, con delicadeza, y al segundo siguiente le tiene todo dentro, hasta el fondo. Le aprietan los pantalones y es patético, pero es posible que si no para, se corra sin que le hayan tocado. Luhan intenta marcarle el ritmo con la mano, pero está demasiado concentrado en deshacerse, sentir que va a explotar, lo caliente y húmeda y perfecta que es la boca de Minseok a su alrededor. Se marea porque es demasiado el éxtasis, demasiado el olor cargado de sexo de la habitación.

  
—Sabes bien, Luhan —dice, suave, delicado. El menor le ve entre el sudor que le emborrona la visión, y Minseok tiene los labios enrojecidos, mojados en saliva y sudor y algo de líquido preseminal y tiene esa sonrisita de listillo, de niño travieso, y los pómulos sonrojados y es imposible sobrevivir algo así, al puto Kim Minseok junto a su polla diciéndole “sabes bien” siseando, como si le doliera (en la boca y en el alma y en los pantalones).  
  
Cuando tiene a Luhan a punto de caramelo en la boca, cuando Luhan ya no sabe en qué idioma hablar y tiene los ojos empañados y la camisa tan sudada que se le pega al cuerpo, el coreano se aparta y oye la débil protesta, el triste intento del menor de obligarle a continuar cuando le acaricia la nuca y le guía la cabeza hacia su entrepierna. Pero Minseok se siente más lúcido que nunca, más brillante que en cualquier otro momento, a pesar de que no puede pensar con claridad. Con una sonrisa canina, la sonrisa del lobo que aúlla en su interior por Luhan, le lame el culo ganándose un maullido del menor, le lame los testículos, los chupa, los frota un poco con los dientes, y luego va hasta arriba, dejando un rastro de saliva que luego borra con los dedos y que termina por hacer que se corra.  
  
Es perfecto, Luhan pierde la visión unos momentos (o quizás cierra los ojos con demasiada fuerza y con demasiada rapidez) y siente que se muere y que renace, todo a la vez, porque mientras se corre la marihuana hace como el doble de efecto y Minseok le sigue masturbando, deprisa y lento y le lame incluso y es como si no fuera a acabar jamás, como si el mayor le estuviera prometiendo en silencio que esto va a ser eterno, sin final.  
  
Minseok le besa, algo de semen ha acabado inevitablemente en su cara y Luhan se saborea, pero eso no es lo importante. Lo importante es que Minseok le roba el alma, deja la lengua quieta dentro de su boca hasta que Luhan reúne las fuerzas para buscarla y lucha y toca todo lo que puede y le murmura ‘Minminminmin’ contra el labio y contra la nariz y muta su nombre porque ya no sabe cómo llamarle, ya no sabe cómo puede hacer para poseerle en todas sus facetas, con todos sus nombres. Lo importante es que el mayor continua masturbándole incluso después de haberse corrido ( _Luhan quiere llorar porque es como mil veces peor (mil veces mejor), porque tiene toda la piel, absolutamente toda, sensible después del orgasmo y es como si hubiera fumado éxtasis y no marihuana, porque nota incluso el hormigueo que siente Minseok en el estómago, el pulso de su muñeca contra sus testículos y el roce de los vaqueros del mayor le rascan un poco la tierna carne del interior de los muslos_ ).  
  
Están así unos minutos, hasta que el menor recupera fuerzas y nota que vuelve a empalmarse, poco a poco, al ritmo de la mano, hasta que Minseok decide que se ha cansado de abusarle los labios.  
  
Le besa el interior de los muslos, le acaricia el vello púbico ( _enreda los dedos en ellos y los estira y los riza, intentando no tocarle la erección, palpitante, mojada. Nunca pensó que Luhan lo tendría rizado. De hecho, nunca pensó que pudiera llegar a hacer esto, a repasar con el dedo la vena medio hinchada de su polla y escuchar a Luhan lloriquear que se muere, Seokie, me muero si no me tocas, me muero si sigues torturándome así. Es delirante, quizás está soñando, quizás Luhan se ha marchado y Minseok está en esa habitación solo, fumando, consumiéndose, teniendo fantasías eróticas inducidas por la marihuana que desinhibe todas sus barreras y murallas_ ), juega a follarse con la lengua su ombligo hasta que Luhan, desesperado, frenético porque se va a correr otra vez y se siente desnudo si Minseok no está por todas partes; le grita que le folle, que si le quiere, que lo haga ya porque necesita sentirlo, porque si no está en su boca entonces le quiere bien adentro, porque ya no basta con fumar la marihuana para no sentirse tan culpable cada vez que se masturba pensando en él, para no sentirse tan adicto a Minseok. Ya no basta, ya no es suficiente fumar para tener un vicio menos destructivo que querer demasiado a un amigo.  
  
 _Minseok, Minseok, oh, Dios, Minseok, por favor, por favor, Minseok, Minseok, te necesito._  
  
Es todo lo que tiene que decir para que Minseok se quede de rodillas ante él y empiece a desabrocharse el cinturón, mientras el menor se quita la camiseta sudada y se abre más de piernas, hasta que siente que el coreano se lo come con la mirada, hasta que nota el calor que emana incluso desde la distancia, hasta que oye el ruido metálico del cinturón y el frufrú del pantalón y la camisa del mayor contra el suelo cuando se los quita.  
  
Luhan gime, jadea, piensa _fóllamefóllamefóllame_ porque Minseok es demasiado perfecto, porque le tiene ahí, el pelo sudado pegado a la frente y los labios hinchados y apetecibles, de rodillas, le tiene _justo ahí como nunca pensó que lo tendría_ , comiéndole, devorándole el alma y lo que no es el alma.  
  
 _Seokie, Seokie, Seokie, Seokie, Seokie, Seok-_  
  
Lo repite como un mantra hasta que el nombrado le muerde los labios y le roba los gemidos como un vulgar ladrón mientras se coloca sobre él, el bulto de sus calzoncillos frotándose contra su erección. El mayor se mueve como se movía Luhan contra él, solo que esta vez es todo mucho más intenso, piel contra piel y la tela suave de los calzoncillos directamente contra su miembro, que late y palpita y duele, joder, pero aún no quiere que acabe ( _sudan y se resbalan y Luhan desliza sus manos por la nuca, por la espalda del coreano y las cuela bajo sus calzoncillos, y le aprieta las nalgas y juega a acariciarle y se promete que la próxima vez, hará que sea Minseok el que le suplique que le folle_ ).  
  
Cuando Luhan le baja los calzoncillos y se rozan sus erecciones ( _y Luhan mueve las caderas hacia arriba como si le embistiera y aprieta al mayor por las nalgas atrayéndolo hacia sí, para que choquen antes y sea más inesperado e intenso_ ), Minseok cree que va a explotar, que si no lo hace ya se va a morir porque el menor palpita contra él y está empapado y sudoroso y sucio y duele de lo empalmado que está.  
  
—Luhan. —sisea, como puede. El sabor de su nombre se le queda enganchado en la lengua, y Minseok no sabe si está delirando ya, pero _Luhan_ es un nombre que sabe a algodón de azúcar con polvos pica-pica— _Luhan, Luhan, Luhan_ —le mete los dedos en la boca antes de que le vaya a contestar, porque si el chino continua diciendo su nombre se va a correr y no puede, _no puede no puede no puede_ , tiene que aguantar.  
  
El menor le besa los dedos y los chupa como caramelos, como Chupa-Chups, los lame de arriba abajo hasta que la mano de Minseok está pringosa y la boca de Luhan está seca, sin dejar de mirarle. Hay _hambre_ aún en su mirada, le dice _fóllame hasta que te consumas, hasta que no seas más que una colilla, hasta el amanecer y la hora de comer y fóllame todo el puto día_ y al mayor empieza a dolerle el fondo del estómago, la anticipación, imaginarse su polla palpitando dentro de un estrecho, pequeño Luhan. Es hacer realidad sus fantasías, _Luhan Luhan Luhan Luhan_ por todas partes. No se cansará de decirlo, de repetirlo, de saborear algodón de azúcar con pica-pica en la lengua.  
  
Se frotan el uno contra el otro cuando desliza el primer dedo, le dice ‘relájate’ al oído cuando Luhan grita su nombre y Minseok siente el eco de su voz en la erección. Tal vez por el efecto de la marihuana, pero el menor se sorprende cuando se da cuenta de que no le duele.  
  
( _Recuerda las veces que lo ha hecho él solo, un dedo, dos, tres, cuando el Minseok de sus sueños no le dejaba dormir, picarón, y al despertar le dolía la entrepierna demasiado como para levantarse de la cama y ducharse con agua fría. Recuerda el dolor de la primera vez, sentirse partido en dos, y las lágrimas que se le escaparon, recuerda que estuvo mucho, mucho tiempo hasta que se acostumbró, hasta que pudo moverlos, y mucho más hasta que se corrió. Recuerda que si pudo aguantar fue porque, si se concentraba, los dedos intrusos que había dentro de su cuerpo no eran suyos, sino de Minseok, que le apartaba las lágrimas, que se las besaba, que se las bebía.  
  
Se imaginaba que Minseok le follaba de una manera parecida a esta.  
  
Solo que el dolor lo hacía más real_).  
  
—D-Dime si te duele. —consigue decir, porque Minseok no sabe mucho de sexo gay, pero sí ha oído (leído) que este tipo de cosas duelen.  
  
Luhan le susurra, entrecortado, que se mueva, que meta otro, que le bese. Le llora, le suplica que le muerda el cuello, que le marque, que se restriegue y se corra y le haga correrse, que quiere que le duela porque un dolor quita otro y qué mejor que duela porque Minseok está dentro de él. Son minutos, pero para Minseok es eterno. Para Minseok es eterno y se halla tan extasiado como se encuentra un adicto con su dosis, y es que Luhan no deja de hablarle, de susurrarle, de pedirle, y tiene sus dedos dentro. Le necesita, le necesita y no sabe de dónde está sacando tanto autocontrol, cuando su mente ni siquiera es capaz de ordenar una frase correctamente, saturada de maría.  
  
Hasta que encuentra _ese_ punto. Hasta que uno de sus dedos le roza la próstata y Luhan le grita que _por favor Minseok te quiero_ y ese es el detonante, lo que dispara a su autocontrol y le libera, libera al lobo hambriento.  
  
Cuando le coge las caderas y embiste sin pensárselo dos veces, todo se queda en blanco. ( _No vas a poder parar, Kim Minseok_ ).  
  
Luhan se siente como del revés, la piel por dentro y la sangre hacia fuera, expuesto y abierto y lleno y _tiene a Minseok dentro, dios, dios, dios_. El mayor embiste como si de pronto estuviera fuera de control, le levanta las caderas porque así le siente mejor, así Luhan le siente mejor, más adentro, más profundo. Minseok repite su nombre como un cántico, le dice “tan… estrecho” con la voz rota como si fuera a llorar, solo que le llora dentro, dentro de Luhan sí llora, porque está apretado y caliente y sabe que el chino lo nota, el latido de su corazón, el pulso que se acelera cuando se va a correr.  
  
El mayor está demasiado extasiado, perdido en una marea inmensa, centrado en moverse erráticamente, como puede, como para darse cuenta de que la polla de Luhan le roza el pecho, pero Luhan sí, _oh dios_ , Luhan sí lo nota. Lo percibe todo, todo, todo, absolutamente todo. Minseok dentro y fuera, rápido y brutal y perfecto ( _dicen que la primera vez no es la mejor sino que suele ser una de las peores porque es como cuando te vas de mudanza y colocas todos los muebles mal y tienes que moverlos, pero Luhan no sabe cómo va a ser esta una de las peores veces, cómo ni siquiera va a ser esta, si es el mejor sexo que ha tenido jamás_ ), la piel suave del pecho del mayor contra la punta de su erección como si le besara, le lamiera.  
  
Cuando está cerca, cuando nota las chiribitas en la punta de los dedos y en el fondo del culo y en el cerebro y ve a Minseok tan lejos y tan cerca y tan adentro, Luhan lo repite. Lo llora.  
  
 _Seokie, Seokie, bésame por dios te quiero_.  
  
Minseok se corre con Luhan, que deja de clavar las uñas en el suelo y le coge la cara y no le deja marchar, en todas partes (en el alma y el cuerpo y la mente), dentro, fuera, a los lados y alrededor, envolviéndole. Luhan le sigue al cabo de unos segundos, cuando se siente Minseok le jadea en la boca y después le muerde el cuello cuando termina de correrse porque no sabe ya lo que hace y no quiere que acabe.  
  
Luhan no suele llorar pero cuando el coreano se deja caer encima de su cuerpo, pegajoso, húmedo, manchado del semen de Luhan, porque ha sido demasiado, todo demasiado intenso, vívido, demasiado real como para ser un sueño y se ha quedado sin energías, siente que le sobrepasan las emociones, como si el subidón de la marihuana, del sexo, se hubiera marchado de repente.  
  
—Seokie, Seokie. —susurra, esconde la cara en su cuello y con las manos en su nuca, obliga a Minseok a no alzarse para mirarle—Te quiero, dios, te quiero.  
  
No sabe por qué se lo dice, si por la maría o porque ha sido el mejor sexo de su vida o porque de pronto se da cuenta de que después de esto su amistad está jodida para siempre, porque nunca ha sido realmente adicto a la marihuana, sino a Kim Minseok.  
  
Luhan no lo puede ver, pero el mayor sonríe débilmente en la oscuridad.  
  
( _Minseok no responde con palabras sino que le besa, le besa los párpados y le lame las lágrimas como un perro le lame la sangre a un animal herido. Le besa las mejillas y la nariz y las orejas, y cuando Luhan no se quiere creer su respuesta y se niega a escuchar lo que dice su cuerpo (yo también te quiero, idiota), le besa en los labios hasta que ya no saben qué lengua es de quién_ ).  
  


* * *

  
  
La ropa de Luhan deja de oler a marihuana.  
  
Y ahora Wufan les echa bronca a los dos, cuando no huele a marihuana pero Zitao se queja de ruidos extraños por las noches.


End file.
